List of episodes (2012 anime)
This article provides a list of some of the episodes of the 2012 Ninja Hattori-kun anime. List Season 1 *001a: title in English dub (バーゲンは戦場でござる！の巻) *001b: title in English dub (小池先生に変身でござるの巻) *002a: title in English dub (影千代も褒められたいでござるの巻) *002b: title in English dub (博物館は大パニックでござるの巻) *003a: *003b: title in English dub (ラクガキが消えないでござる!?の巻) *004a: Hattori goes to office (サラリーマンは大変でござるの巻) *004b: Kenichi plays tennis (忍法テニスで勝負でござるの巻) *005a: Shinzo goes to help (シンゾウのお手伝いでござる！の巻) *005b: It is not easy to make Yumeko happy (シャッターチャンスを狙うでござる！の巻) *006a: title in English dub (試験官は誰でござる？の巻) *006b: title in English dub (ヒーローになりたいでござるの巻) *007a: Being without electricity (停電に備えてサバイバル生活の巻) *007b: Play and play (ワンニャン、忍法サッカーでござるの巻) *008a: ??? of sir's homework (宿題1000倍はつらいでござる！の巻) *008b: title in English dub (からくり自転車はスゴイでござるの巻) *009a: title in English dub (しゃっくりが止まらないでござる！の巻) *009b: Kenichi and his wish (夢子ちゃんの願いごとは何でござる？の巻) *010a: title in English dub (兄弟ゲンカはイカンでござる！の巻) *010b: title in English dub (くっついちゃったでござる！の巻) *011a: To run a restaurant, learn a ninja technique (忍者レストランは大繁盛でござるの巻) *011b: Kenichi's magic is amazing (ケン一氏は天才手品師でござるの巻) *012a: title in English dub (優しい獅子丸が怖いでござるの巻) *012b: Ninja house contest (忍者屋敷猛レースでござるの巻) *013a: We thought something, but something else happened (恋する獅子丸でござる！の巻) *013b: title in English dub (釣りで勝負でござる！の巻) *014a: title in English dub (シンゾウ、新忍法に挑むでござるの巻) *014b: Let's go for a fashion show (夢子ちゃんのファッションショーでござるの巻) *015a: What you saw is what you read (伊賀秘伝の巻物でござるの巻) *015b: Hero to zero (ケムマキ氏、ビックスターになるでござるの巻) *016a: title in English dub (防犯対策はバッチリでござる！の巻) *016b: title in English dub (夢子ちゃんは占いがお好きでござるの巻) *017a: title in English dub (荷物を取り返すでござるの巻) *017b: title in English dub (宝物泥棒をつかまえるでござるの巻) *018a: title in English dub (パパ上の腕時計でござるの巻) *018b: title in English dub (外国忍者が弟子に？でござるの巻) *019a: title in English dub (忍者は泣かないでござるの巻) *019b: title in English dub (お猿には負けないでござるの巻) *020a: title in English dub (獅子丸の犬小屋を作るでござる！の巻) *020b: title in English dub (学校へ一番乗りでござる！の巻) *021a: title in English dub (ケン一氏は忍者でござるの巻) (??) *021b: title in English dub (忍者ボーリングで対決でござる！の巻) *022a: title in English dub (決死のドライブでござるの巻) *022b: title in English dub (お注射大作戦でござるの巻) *023a: title in English dub (子供ゴルフ大会でござる！の巻) *023b: title in English dub (忍者訓練・隠れん坊でござる！の巻) *024a: title in English dub (なんの卵？でござるの巻) *024b: *025a: *025b: *026a: *026b: Season 2 *027a: This colour is very dangerous (赤は危険でござるの巻) *027b: Let's catch the hens here (ニワトリをつかまえろでござる！の巻) *028a: Overnight camp is really fun (お泊りキャンプは楽しいでござる！の巻) *028b: The great escape strategy (脱出大作戦でござるの巻) *029a: Keep smiling (いつもニコニコでござる！の巻) *029b: The cake disappeared suddenly, who did it? (犯人は誰？でござるの巻) *030a: Mommy is on strike (ママ上のストライキでござるの巻) *030b: *031a: Retrieve the washing (洗濯物を回収せよでござるの巻！) *031b: We are going to the botanical garden (植物園は楽しいでござる！の巻) *032a: title in English dub (偵察も大変でござるの巻) *032b: title in English dub (忍法童心帰りの術でござる！の巻) *033a: Shinzo under turtle egg (シンゾウと亀の卵でござるの巻) *033b: Defeating Hattori-kun (打倒ハットリくんでござるの巻) *034a: title in English dub (好き嫌いはこりごりでござるの巻) *034b: title in English dub (放課後の夢子ちゃんでござるの巻) *035a: Kenichi's jogging training (ケンイチ氏のジョギング修行でござる！の巻) *035b: An electric cat is tingly (エレキャットはビリビリでござるの巻) *036a: The ninja love flower is ?? (忍法おもい花は恐ろしいでござるの巻) *036b: Don't worry about trifles (細かいことは気にしないでござる！の巻) *037a: Mr. Koike loves butterflies (蝶が大好き小池先生でござるの巻) *037b: A foreign ninja again? (外国忍者再び？でござるの巻) *038a: The gifted strategy (プレゼント大作戦でござる！の巻) *038b: Mother is an inventor (ママ上は発明家でござるの巻) *039a: Shinzo's kid ninja group (シンゾウのちびっこ忍者団でござるの巻) *039b: Victory or defeat (負けるが勝ちでござるでござるの巻) *040a: Search for the report card (通信簿を捜索せよ！でござるの巻) *040b: Trace the mysteries of the seven wonders (七不思議の謎を追えでござる！の巻) *041a: Good deeds will make you feel well (良い行いは気持ちいいでござるの巻) *041b: Let's look for the phantom sword smith (伝説の刀鍛冶でござる！の巻) *042a: Who will be the next beautification delegate? (美化委員の座は誰のもの！？でござるの巻) *042b: Shishimaru is a bird (鳥になった獅子丸でござるの巻) *043a: We also train on rainy days (雨の日も修行でござるの巻) *043b: The decisive battle against the giant squid (決戦！巨大イカでござるの巻) *044a: Kio's conscience (影千代の良心でござるの巻) *044b: Kenichi's treasure hunting (お宝を探せでござる！の巻) *045a: What is a ninja monja? (ニンジャモンジャって何じゃ？でござるの巻) *045b: Shishimaru's diet (獅子丸のダイエットでござるの巻) *046a: Let's beat the kangaroo boxer (カンガルーボクサーを倒せでござる！の巻) *046b: Shishimaru's pet contest (獅子丸のオシャレコンテストでござる巻) *047a: Yumeko's self defence (夢子殿の護身術でござる巻) *047b: Message bamboo fight (伝言竹筒で大げんかでござる巻) *048a: Kenichi's scary night (ケンイチ氏恐怖の一夜でござる！の巻) *048b: Kenichi shines brightly (キラリと光るでござるの巻) *049a: *049b: A mysterious hot spring in (不思議な温泉旅館でござるの巻) *050a: Yumeko's house is far away (夢子殿の家が遠いでござるの巻) *050b: Down with the rats in the Mitsuba's house (三葉家のネズミ退治でござる!の巻) *051a: *051b: Kenichi's ninja film (ケンイチ氏の忍者映画でござるの巻) *052a: *052b: By this guy strategy for a date (変装大作戦でデートでござる！の巻) Season 3 *053a: Hospitality for dad (パパ上をおもてなしでござるの巻) *053b: The lunchbox is only for feelings (お弁当は命がけでござるの巻) *054a: Super excited Kenichi (とにかく明るいケン一氏でござるの巻) *054b: Cleaning it neat and tidy (片付けてスッキリでござるの巻) *055a: The hula hoop contest (輪っかでフラフラでござるの巻) *055b: Daddy goes to India (出張の準備は完璧でござるの巻) *056a: Performing in costumes is hard (着ぐるみはツライでござるの巻) *056b: Alone is house not my cup of tea (お留守番を満喫するでござるの巻) *057a: *057b: *058a: *058b: I dislike mummy (ママ上なんて大嫌いでござるの巻) *059a: High tech helmet (ハイテク頭巾は手強いでござるの巻) *059b: Shishimaru became shadow (影丸になった獅子丸でござるの巻) *060a: Dancing raindrops (忍法雨だれの舞いでござるの巻) *060b: Let us catch the warrior thief (忍者泥棒を捕まえろ！の巻) *061a: Keep quiet, keep quiet, dad is working (静かな静かな三葉家でござるの巻) *061b: Walking is exhausting (お散歩はヘトヘトでござるの巻) *062a: Going through hardship for a buddhist prayer (願掛けは苦労するでござるの巻) *062b: True Identity of Fish-Based, Egg-Shaped Dog (チクワ犬の正体をあばけでござるの巻) *063a: Parents day without papa (パパ上のいない授業参観でござるの巻) *063b: We caught a lottery (宝くじが当たったでござるの巻) *064a: Rely on the smartphone (スマートホンにお任せでござるの巻) *064b: I want a ninja princess (憧れの忍者プリンセスでござるの巻) *065a: Oh I miss my sword, I misplaced it (刀がないと落ち着かないでござるの巻) *065b: The importance of art (絵心は大切でござるの巻) *066a: Aiko teacher is moving to a new house (愛子先生のお引っ越しでござるの巻) *066b: Mama must be ninja, let's find out (ママ上は忍者に違いないでござるの巻) *067a: Has Shinzo disappeared? Let's find out (シンゾウの姿は見えないでござるの巻) *067b: A costly animation film (おもしろ動画は大掛かりでござるの巻) *068a: Let's fastforward Kenichi with a ninja art (忍法早送りの術でござるの巻) *068b: Kemumaki's injury (ケムマキの怪我でござるの巻) *069a: Something important is missing (大事にしまい過ぎたでござるの巻) *069b: Ninja technique of animal power (忍法なりきり動物の術でござるの巻) *070a: Kio and kitten kitty (影千代と豆千代でござるの巻) *070b: They want to find out Yumeko's secret (夢子殿と拙者の秘密でござるの巻) *071a: Shishimaru is going to become a ninja doggie (はぐれ忍者犬と獅子丸でござるの巻) *071b: Will Kenichi be able to finish his work? (ぬりたてセメント砦でござるの巻) *072a: Yumeko has a unique experience (忍法打ち上げ花火でござるの巻) *072b: *073a: *073b: *074a: *074b: Kenichi wants to play (眠っていたいケン一氏でござるの巻) *075a: Kemumaki tries to make a UFO vessel (未知との遭遇でござるの巻) *075b: Little Shinzo's amazing ninja technique (涙パワーでみんな止まった。の巻) *076a: The useful Shishi Robo (シシロボは便利でござるの巻) *076b: *077a: *077b: *078a: ??? trouble him (シンゾウと獅子丸の便利屋でござるの巻) *078b: Hattori has memory lose, everyone in the house gets worried (拙者、記憶喪失でござるの巻) Season 4 *079a: The chestnut picking battle (栗拾い大合戦でござるの巻) *079b: A disciple from France (フランスから来た弟子でござるの巻) *080a: We have to protect Aiko teacher (アイ子先生をお守りするでござるの巻) *080b: The three fools of Ega (ずっこけ伊賀の三人衆でござるの巻) *081a: Ninjas communicate trough smoke signals (忍者はのろしで伝えるでござるの巻) *081b: Today I take a break from ninja training (本日拙者、休ニン日でござるの巻) *082a: Kio's repayment (影千代の恩返しでござるの巻) *082b: The flying ninja gum (空飛ぶ忍者ガムでござるの巻) *083a: Meet the female Ninja of Koga (甲賀のくノ一見参!の巻) *083b: A kite fight turns into a tournament (けんか凧で大げんかでござるの巻) *084a: Let's stay underground (地下に泊まろうでござるの巻) *084b: The bamboo horse ninja fight (竹馬忍者合戦でござるの巻) *085a: A splendid ninja drone (恐るべし忍者ドローンでござるの巻) *085b: We help each other through thick and thin, that's how it's always been (はたらく伊賀の三人衆でござるの巻) *086a: Ninja Sales Demonstration (忍者の実演販売でござるの巻) *086b: Shinzo's perfection (シンゾウ、最近絶好調でござるの巻) *087a: Ninja class on road traffic safety (忍者の交通安全教室でござるの巻) *087b: Don't send the love letter (ラブレターを届けるなでござるの巻) *088a: Shinzo wants to enter in our group (シンゾウ、仲間に入りたいの巻) *088b: Following the flute sound (オカリナの音色を追え!の巻) *089a: Shishimaru's training (獅子丸を鍛え直すでござるの巻) *089b: One photograph please (芸能人と写真を撮りたいでござるの巻) *090a: I don't want to be a class representative (学級委員になりたくないでござるの巻) *090b: The prohibition of ninja thoughts (忍者道具は禁止でござるの巻) *091a: The cap and ball competition (熱闘けん玉大会でござるの巻) *091b: Shinzo becomes the strong millionaire boy (シンゾウはわらしべ長者でござるの巻) *092a: Ninja snowball fight (忍者雪合戦でござるの巻) *092b: Skiing is a fun sport (スキーはお騒がせでござるの巻) *093a: The Letter of Challenge (果たし状が渡せないでござるの巻) *093b: Shinzo's Heavy Weight Training (シンゾウの重たい修行でござるの巻) *094a: The beach cafe business (海の家は大繁盛でござるの巻) *094b: Hattori's violent sneeze (拙者のくしゃみは大暴風でござるの巻) *095a: The house needs to be cleaned (お掃除、伊賀の三人衆でござるの巻) *095b: Is our guest a boon or a bane? Let's find out (お客様はいつまでもでござるの巻) *096a: Kemumaki learns to exercise (拙者に会えば痩せるでござるの巻) *096b: A day with a popstar (会いたかったアイドルでござるの巻) *097a: Stay away from the ?? (オレオレ忍者にご用心でござるの巻) *097b: Koike teacher's marriage porposal (小池先生は婚活中でござるの巻) *098a: Ninjas too have misunderstandings (誤解されて誤解するでござるの巻) *098b: A holiday in Hawaii (ハワイに行ってみようでござるの巻) *099a: A ninja from India (インドから忍者がやってきたでござるの巻) *099b: Shishimaru leaves the house (今家出するところでござるの巻) *100a: Kio Gets Into Trouble (影千代、危機一髪でござるの巻) *100b: Mommy's Little Girl (三葉家の娘でござるの巻) *101a: A Bowl Worth a Million (これは見事な茶碗でござるの巻) *101b: Shinzo Wants a Room of His Own (シンゾウの部屋が出来たござるの巻) *102a: Yumiko is Late for Her Piano Performance (ピアノの発表会に急ぐでござるの巻) *102b: Detective Mommy (ママ上は名探偵でござるの巻) *103a: *103b: *104a: *104b: Episodes The runaway clothes A breeze blows the laundry away - and Hattori and the gang go on a mission to retrieve them. The spies Shinzo and Shishimaru spy on Kagechiyo. Sensei's homework effect The class of 5B are given too much homework by Koike sensei and Hattori, Kenichi and Kemumaki join forces and try to stop all the homework from being given. The advantages of being a child Mr Mitsuba is in a bad mood and Hattori casts a ninja spell on him to act like a child - but Kenichi, Shinzo and Shishimaru are also cast by the spell. It's up to Hattori to save the day! The new bike Hattori fixes Kenichi's faulty bicycle - but once again he finds himself at odds with Kemumaki over who can impress Yumeko! Hattori catches the hiccups Hattori catches the hiccups and causes earthquakes. The Mitsubas try to cure Hattori - but they're unsuccessful. It's Shinzo and Shishimaru to the rescue! Hattori and Shinzo's brotherly bonds Hattori and Shinzo have an argument - will they ever reconcile? The ninja master Hattori notices that Shinzo and Shishimaru are becoming lazier than usual - so he tricks them into thinking that the ninja master has come which becomes a wild goose chase all around town. Overnight camp is really fun Hattori, Shinzo and Shishimaru join Kenichi, Yumeko, Kemumaki, Kagechiyo and Mr Koike on a camping trip to the forest. But Kemumaki's pranks lead to trouble! Kenichi goes jogging Kenichi decides to go jogging to exercise his body. However, Kemumaki is with him too! The battle of the golf balls In a bid to see who impresses Yumeko, Kenichi and Kemumaki play golf. Kenichi gives a gift After Yumeko gets a chance to play the violin in the upcoming school concert, Kenichi tries to give Yumeko a gift with Hattori's help - but it's more than they bargained for! Jungle trek for the pendant Mrs Mitsuba loses her pendant in the jungle and Hattori and the gang go on a hike to search for it. Shishimaru Became Kagemaru The Seven Haunting Wonders There is a legend that there are seven haunting wonders in school that happen at night. Everyone is shocked by the first six wonders - but not as much as the seventh, when a ghost appears in the form of a friend! And that ghost took the form of Yumeko, who had a bad cold and was unable to come with the gang. Here comes Robert Rely on the smartphone Everyone is smitten with Mr Mitsuba's Android smartphone - but it soon starts to cause trouble. The spirit of the inn A trip to an inn goes rather dodgy when the family car breaks down. Luckily, Hattori and the gang have got company of the ghost of a lively young girl! Mrs Mitsuba's health mission Mrs Mitsuba starts to eat healthy, practise yoga and become increasingly concerned about her appearance after she sees a wrinkle on her face. Category:2012 anime episodes